Duelist
Sieghart was once nicknamed the Duelist (or Ares or General) by his peers for his unparalleled valor and amazing skill with the sword. He was responsible for saving Bermesiah and the kingdom from evil, but an even greater adversary began to encroach the land. Determined to rid Bermesiah of this evil once and for all, Sieghart began to ready himself for another adventure, discarding the comforts afforded to him by his noble status and upbringing, so that he may take on monsters in his wake once again. Dash attacks can be combined with combo attacks and can turn and still attack while doing a dash attack. The Duelist's agility allows him to rise up in great bounds to attack anyone above him or attacking him from above. He can also make himself more aerodynamic while descending to quickly return to the ground so he can startle his enemies or get out of a sticky situation. The Duelist has the ability to change to a "Power Stance" during a basic combo, jump or dash attack. Using rage with the power stance makes your Heavy Smash and Adrenaline Attack inflict more damage Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. "I've kept Bermesiah and the kingdom safe from the powers of darkness. But to truly defeat it I must take up the sword once again. Wanna spot me while I train?" - Sieghart - GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Stance Change' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Duelist combo.png|Basic Combo Duelist power stance on.png|Power Stance Duelist crit.png|Critical Attack Duelist double.png|Double Attack Duelist jump atk.png|Jump Attack Duelist air spin.png|Air Spin Duelist rapid descent.png|Rapid Descent Duelist dash.png|Dash Duelist air dash.png|Air Dash Duelist dash atk.png|Dash Attack Duelist enrage.png|Rage Mode Duelist Grab.png|Grab Stance Change Like Rama and Mari, the Duelist has an ability called "Stance Change", which allows him to use numerous abilities. It can be activated by pressing during a combo, dash attack, or when the user performs a Rapid Descent (Though has to be 4 platforms down. Any higher prevents the change.) When stance change is initiated, the Duelist will have his two blades in front of him, has Hyper Armor, and crabwalks (moving slowly left or right). However, his direction facing will not change. Duelist heavy smash.png|Heavy Smash Duelist adredaline attack.png|Adredaline Attack Duelist power stance backstep.png|Backstep Duelist power stance roll.png|Roll Duelist power stance off.png|Cancel Stance Skills Normal Duelist 1.png|Rule Break (1st command) Duelist 1 2nd chain.png|Rule Break (2nd command) Duelist 1 3rd chain.png|Rule Break (3rd command) Duelist 2.png|Rising Weapon Duelist 3.png|Dread Punisher Duelist 4th.png|Power Liberation Rage Mode Duelist 1 rage.png|Raging Rule Break (1st command) Duelist 1 rage 2nd chain.png|Raging Rule Breaker (2nd command) Duelist 2 rage.png|Raging Rising Weapon Duelist 3 rage.png|Raging Dread Punisher Trivia *The Rage given for Duelist increases defense. Ironically, when one is full of rage, their attack is built up but heavily drops their defenses leaving them vulnerable, which is the opposite of the Duelist's rage. **However, it could also imply that when the Duelist is in Rage Mode, he sharpens his fighting abilities and becomes more aware of the situation, thus explains his defense boost. **It's more likely that Rage mode toughens up Siegharts body, making himself more resilient. *The Duelist has an unused quote in his voice file, saying "''Oh c'mon! I've got better things to do!". *The Duelist is one of three classes to sheath their weapons after attacking, the other two being the Aegis Knight and the Striker. *"Ares" is the name of a Greek God who governed over war. It was stated that Sieghart was actually trying to compare himself to Ares.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ares *Duelist is the only class whose Rage Mode does not have a crazed Sieghart as its image. References Category:Jobs and Classes